La fille du Diable
by tomateseche
Summary: Des os qui craquent  Du sang qui giclent  Des hurlements de douleurs  Des hurlements d'encouragements  De la musique bruyante  De l'argent gagnée,  De l'argent perdue  Du sang...    Ils n'auraient jamais du se rencontrer...  Bella et Edward unient dans la


Je la travaillais avec précision, cette ligne. Elle était d'une blancheur merveilleuse, elle m'attirait, je savais déjà ce que j'allais faire…

Avec dextérité, je formais ce qui serait ma délivrance, mon instant de vide total, ma liberté…

Alors mécaniquement, j'enroulais un billet et formait un tube parfait et le portait à ma narine…

Ca y est, j'allais planer et oublier…

Et juste avant que je ne plonge dans un état second, j'entrevue mon diable, ce si beau diable…

Je n'étais ni belle, ni intelligente, ni généreuse. Je n'étais rien, juste paumée, complètement désorientée dans un monde qui m'échappait, dans une société qui m'oppressait. Je n'avais jamais su trouver ma place, rentrer dans la grande roue de la vie, je n'y avais pas ma place et on me l'avait bien fait comprendre.

Je ne me sentais pas comme les autres : différente, totalement exclu. Et quelque part, je l'avais voulu. J'aurais pu faire un effort vestimentaire, mais je préférais mes vieux jeans et mes hauts noirs totalement fades. Oui, je ne voulais pas qu'on m'accepte, je ne me sentais bien que quand j'étais rejetée.

Je dois être folle n'est-ce pas ? Oui, je suis un déchet, une épave de la société…

Pourtant sans le vouloir, je m'étais attirée la sympathie d'une fille : Rosali. Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle était venue vers moi, c'était peut-être à cause de nos vie merdique. Elle était tout au temps, si ce n'est plus, désespérée par le chemin que nos destins avaient décidé de suivre. On ne nous avait pas demandé notre avis.

Cette grande blonde avait une trop grande gueule, ce qui compensait avec mon manque de discussion surement. Rosali était blonde, grande et séduisante. Un maquillage noir pour bien faire comprendre qu'elle était une dure à cuire. J'avais toujours rigolé devant cette parade plus que pathétique pour se cacher mais jamais je ne lui avais jamais dit ouvertement. Mais cette grande gueule mettait de l'ambiance alors je la laissais rester avec moi. Quelque part, elle me rassurait : son père était un enculé tout comme le mien. Forcement ça rapproche se genre de chose, enfin j'en suis pas si sur…

On allait dans un lycée de merde. On aurait pu penser qu'on mentait comme tout adolescent mais non. Cet « établissement » abritait les pires pourritures. Toutes les semaines, une nouvelle merde arrivait : viole, overdose, bagarres qui dégénèrent, voles, agressions et j'en passe. Les putes, les petits cons, les intellos, les punks se côtoient. Et moi dans tout ça, je ne savais pas vraiment où je devais me situer. J'étais en dehors de tout ça, surement parce que je ne me faisais pas remarquer. Il y avait une loi dans ce lycée : tu veux survivre ? Ok, alors ferme ta gueule ! Et je l'avais bien compris. Que je sois là ou pas, que je crève ou non personne ne le remarquera, parce que personne ne sait qui je suis.

On ne connait pas Isabelle Swan

Ma vie familiale fut un désastre, mon père est un vieux connard qui sombrait dans l'alcool et la drogue. Il avait épousé une salope qui lui pompait le peu d'argent qu'on possédait pour sa gamine. On vivait dans un appartement pourrit et qui menaçait de s'écrouler à la seconde où l'on claquerait la porte un peu trop fort. Les murs étaient jaunâtres et moisies, l'odeur insupportable qui y régnait était insupportable, les pièces étaient exigües et sombre. Et pourtant j'y vivais, entassée au milieu de seringues et des innombrables cadavres de bières de mon géniteur. Je sais, vous devez-vous dire qu'il y a pire. La fin dans le monde, les guerres, les maladies ! Oui vous avez raison, mais ma vie est un champ de bataille ou le moindre faux pas vous explose à la gueule. Et j'en ai déjà fait les frais plus d'une fois…

Mais il fut un temps où tout était différent, radicalement opposé à ma galère de maintenant. Il fut un temps ou mon géniteur était respecté, qu'il était un père et un mari exemplaire. Il était un homme un vrai, il souriait, il était beau, il travaillait pour rendre sa famille heureuse : sa petite fille et sa femme. Oh oui, comme il aimait ma mère ! Moi aussi je l'aimais. Mais elle n'est plus là aujourd'hui. Elle a laissé derrière elle une orpheline et un mari dévastés par le chagrin… Elle nous a abandonnés, parti pour toujours ! Peu à peu le navire à sombrer, le capitaine ne devenant que l'ombre de lui-même et le matelot sautant par-dessus bord pour essayer de sauver sa peau…

Il faut arrêter de parler du passé, voir le présent et imaginer le futur… Mais comment faire quand on n'arrive même pas à apercevoir le lendemain ?

A ce moment-là, précisément maintenant, j'étais allongée dans mon lit, passionnant n'est ce pas ? Je rigole toute seule dans mon lit, parce que aujourd'hui en ce six avril 2010 j'ai dix-huit ans. Et affligeante constatation, je suis surement la seule à le savoir… Pitoyable ? Certainement …

Alors dix-huit ans ? J'ai le droit d'acheter de l'alcool en toute légalité, de fumer aussi, de conduire et le plus important d'aller en prison. Mais quel bonheur d'avoir dix-huit ans, quelle délivrance je me sens mieux maintenant !

Je tournais la tête et regardais l'heure : dix heures et nous sommes un samedi. J'avais bien fait de venir chez Rosali, je pouvais dormir. Mais je n'arrivais plus à paresser dans mon lit depuis bien longtemps, alors je préférais me lever et prendre une douche. En voyant le reflet du miroir crasseux de la salle de bain, j'aurais pris peur si je n'étais pas habituée à voir cette horrible brulure sur ma hanche droite. Cette marque d'un rose pâle faisait tache sur ma peau blanchâtre presque translucide. Je passais la main dessus, et comme toujours un désagréable frisson me parcourue le dos. Je crois que jamais ma main ne pourrait s'habituer au contact de cette peau mutilée… Je remontais lentement mon regard sur mon enveloppe corporelle et m'examinais comme je l'avais fait tant de fois : une poitrine, un ventre, des bras, des jambes le tout étant d'une banalité effrayante ! Je rentrais enfin dans la douche et laissa l'eau glaciale tomber sur mon corps…

Quand j'étais sortie de la douche mes longs cheveux dégoulinaient dans mon dos et j'allais dans le salon pour y retrouver la blonde déjà entrain de fumer la dernière clope de son paquet.

- Salut, dis-je

- Ah salut Bella.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est pas comme si t'en avais vraiment quelque chose à foutre.

- Pas faux.

Elle avait raison, j'en avais strictement rien à foutre. J'avais dis ça comme ça, pour être polie. Mais elle me connaissait, elle savait comment j'étais et l'accepter. Alors même si elle m'avait déballé ça vie en chiallant comme pas possible ça ne m'aurait pas touchée plus que ça.

Je peux paraitre cruelle, mais en vérité je suis juste sincère.

Oui, je suis juste sincère avec elle parce que j'aurais aimé qu'on le soit avec moi. C'est comme ça, elle le savait et ne s'en plaindrait pas car elle le voulait aussi et qu'elle faisait la même chose avec moi. Je crois que je suis bien plus attachée à cette grande gueule que je ne le pensais. Cette pensée me fait sourire, et mon amie le remarque mais ne dit rien.

- Au fait, ce soir je sors, tu viens avec moi ? On faite ton anniversaire en même temps comme ça.

- Tu sais bien que je n'ai pas envie de m'amuser parce que j'ai pris un an de plus ! Rallais-je

- Oui, oui, oui ! Bah on sort parce qu'on a envie de sortir et puis voilà. Allez viens avec moi, j'en ai marre de voir toujours la même chose, en plus je suis sûr que tu ne vas pas le regretter !

- Ok, je veux bien. Mais on va ou ?

- Surprise !

A ce moment-là, j'aurais voulu prendre mes jambes à mon cou et courir le plus loin possible de cette fille ! Elle arrivait à me donner envie de tenter de nouvelles expériences mais je n'étais pas vraiment sur que ce soit bien, vraiment…

Oh, si j'avais su comme j'allais le regretter…

Minuit, et j'étais assise dans la voiture merdique de Rosali avec la musique qui avait bien du mal à passer par les enceintes qui semblaient cracher toute la poussière accumulée depuis sa fabrication. On roulait depuis trente minutes et la blonde n'avait toujours pas voulu me dire notre destination et ça commençait sérieusement à mettre mes nerfs à fleur de peau. Patiente n'était pas le première adjectif qui me venait à l'esprit pour me décrire, c'était même tout le contraire ! Je n'aimais pas l'inconnu, je voulais contrôler le peu qui aurait pu l'être mais ma chère amie était bien décidée à me gâcher se plaisir.

Alors quand on était enfin arrivées, je ne savais pas vraiment comment réagir. Je me retrouvais en plein milieu d'une décharge sauvage où l'odeur des ordures me rappela celle de chez mon père… Devant moi, se dresser d'immenses centenaires rouillés et salles. Je restais silencieuse devant ce paysage. Rosali ne me laissa pas le temps de protester :

- je sais, je sais ! Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te le jure. Ça peut te sembler étrange comme lieu de sorti mais tu vas vite devenir accros à ce genre de sortie, un tantinet spéciale.

- Vraiment ? J'attends de voir ça… marmonnais je

Je restais admirative devant les arguments que me sortait Rosali. Elle m'était vraiment tout son cœur pour essayer tant bien que mal à me faire adhérer à ses idées. Mais quand on rentra dans ces immenses cubes, après être passées devant une montagne de muscle, je crus pendant quelques minutes que j'allais vomir mon repas…

Une odeur âcre, oppressante, suffocante m'avait prise à la gorge…

L'odeur du sang …

Le gout acide de la bile me défonçait la trachée, et je m'étais retenue difficilement de ne pas gerber sur les talons de Rose. Je ne connaissais rien et n'avais jamais rien vu de semblable. Je me retrouvais dans un monde à part, et je ne mis pas longtemps à comprendre lequel : les combats clandestins…

L'ambiance était électrique, frénétique à cause de l'adrénaline que ressentait les personnes présentes. Le sol en béton, les murs en fers, le bar en bois brute donnait à cet endroit une aura tout particulière et je ne pouvais pas poser de mots sur cette dernière. Mais ce qui attira mon œil, c'était l'immense cage qui trônait et qui semblait attirer toute l'attention.

J'entendais hurler de bonheur,

J'entendais hurler de douleur,

J'entendais des os qui se brisaient,

J'avais vu du sang, trop de sang…

J'avais la tête qui tournait, la nausée qui me prenait : je devais m'amuser ce soir non ? Ça commençait plus tôt mal je me trompe ? J'entendais la blonde qui me parlait, elle me disait que j'allais m'habituer, que ça passerai dans cinq minutes. Et le pire c'est qu'elle avait raison, je me sentais mieux après quelques instants passaient la tête entre les jambes.

Et sans faire attention, sans m'ennuyer, je n'avais pas vu le temps défiler. Je m'amusais et c'était presque choquant pour moi. Je n'étais pas habituée à ressentir cette sensation, Rose avait raison, j'allais devenir accro. L'alcool dans mes veines me donnait des bouffées de chaleur, alors je buvais encore plus pour me rafraichir. Je me dandinais comme une salope, sur la piste improvisée, avec mon amie. On se collait, se frottait, se touchait pour allumer tous les pauvres hommes qui avaient le malheur de poser leur regard sur nous.

Mais je ne compris plus rien, quand d'un coup Rosali me tira violement par le bras, et qu'à cause de son élan, j'étais rentrée dans un gars. Je n'avais même pas pris le temps de dire pardon et je filais à la suite de la blonde. J'explosais de rire et mon amie me regardait sans comprendre :

- A cause de toi, je me suis explosée le nez contre un mec qui avait un putain de torse ! T'imagine même pas comment ça me défonce ! Hurlais-je

- Sois reconnaissante, peut être que c'est l'homme de ta vie, et que enfin tu te feras déflorer une bonne fois pour toute !

A ce moment-là, Rosali n'aurait pas pu prédire mon avenir avec autant de justesse et de vérité…

Je rigolais et n'envisageais pas une seule seconde que cela fut possible. On pouvait penser que j'étais prude mais je ne ressentais pas encore d'attirance physique pour un homme. Mes critères n'étaient même pas définis mais peu importe les mecs de mon lycée n'avaient toujours pas réussi à attirer mon attention.

L'animation et l'excitation redoublèrent autour de moi, les gens hurlaient, se jetant littéralement contre le grillage de la cage pour être au plus près. La blonde hurlait, essayant de m'expliquer la situation, je ne captais qu'un mot sur deux et finalement je ne compris rien. Alors comme à mon habitude, je laissais les événements se déroulaient sous mes yeux vides…

Pourtant quand je le vis, le bruit, la puanteur, la chaleur plus rien ne compta. Tout avait disparu autours de moi, me plongeant dans une nuit où la lune était cet homme en face de moi… Mon regard se perdait à contempler cet être d'une beauté effrayante… Oui, il me terrorisait. Je sentais mon corps trembler, l'oxygène me manquait, une boule d'effroi se formait doucement, très lentement…

Dans cette cage, avec cet homme et son adversaire, j'allais assister à un combat clandestin et je me trouvais au premier rang. Je les regardais mais je fus incapable de retranscrire ce que j'avais sous les yeux.

La descente fut rude, je sentais que mon état second me quittait. L'alcool dans mes veines se retira l'entement, me laissant juste un vague souvenir de cette ivresse folle. Je venais de revenir à moi, et je n'aimais pas ça… D'un coup, ma présence en ce lieu me révulsait, je ne pus croire que j'étais vraiment là, à regarder un gars se faire défoncer la gueule sous mes yeux.

Et moi, je restais là, chancelante. Incapable de dire le moindre mot, incapable de bouger et surtout incapable de détacher mon regard de cet homme…

Je bousculais tout le monde, il me fallait de l'air au plus vite. Quand je fus dehors, la tête me tournait et mon corps se convulsa : je venais de gerber… Ma respiration saccadée ne m'aidait pas vraiment à reprendre mes esprits. Je me laissai glisser contre le mur pour me retrouver assise sur la terre la tête entre les jambes. J'étais pitoyable… Je voyais défiler devant mes yeux la violence des coups, la fluidité des combattants, cette danse d'une violence extrême, ces corps musclés

Son corps musclé…

Parce que oui, ce qui me restait de ces dix minutes, c'était cette force brute que dégageait ce corps sculptural. Je voyais encore ces muscles roulaient, se contracter sous cette peau blanche. Dans ma tête se dessinait encore le tatouage hypnotisant d'un dragon furieux. J'imaginai, non je me remémorais un corps d'homme, un corps comme je n'en avais encore jamais vu… Le vide qui s'était créé autour de moi était tétanisant. J'avais peur, oui, j'avais peur parce que j'avais ressenti quelque chose d'inhabituel…

Personne ne fit attention à moi quand l'heure de partir eut sonnée. J'étais toujours lamentablement assise au même endroit depuis plus d'une heure, et je ne pouvais pas encore bouger. Mes muscles étaient endoloris par le froid, mon esprit embrumé par un choc encore trop présent.

Alors je ne fis pas attention,

Ne voyant pas le danger approché à grand pas…

Je ne sentie que l'odeur de la clope et je suivis la fumée blanche pour arriver au visage d'un homme… Une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres fines et rosées, des yeux verts… Surtout ces yeux qui me fixaient avec dédain et moquerie. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il était là, juste à mes côtés. J'aurais voulu partir mais j'en fus incapable.

- Viens

Je ne compris que plus tard que ce soir-là, il ne m'avait rien demandé,

Il avait ordonné que je le suive…

Alors j'avais pris cette main tendu, m'accrochant de toutes mes forces à cet être dont je ne connaissais rien à par sa violence. Je regardais son dos, ma main dans la sienne, me laissant entrainer. Je ne cherchais pas à me dérober de cette emprise, car j'étais sûr d'une chose : on ne dit pas non à un homme comme lui.

Ainsi, sans en empêcher le destin, je me retrouvais dans un appartement. Et sans crier garde, des lèvres assaillirent les miennes avec dureté. Sa bouche se mouvait contre la mienne, et je répondis. J'étais la plus fiévreuse, la plus désireuse. Mes doigts glissèrent, explorant ce corps inconnu et attrayant. Son t-shirt tomba rapidement tout comme ma chemise. Ses mouvements étaient précis, il allait droit au but…

Plaquée contre son corps, mes jambes enserraient ses hanches pendant que lui, s'attachait à défaire mon soutien-gorge. La geigne de me trouver pour la première fois nu devant quelqu'un du sexe opposé fut engloutie par la vague d'excitation qui me saisit quand un de mes seins se retrouva dans sa bouche. J'haletais sous ses caresses, et moi je ne faisais rien, frottant juste légèrement mon bassin contre le sien, espérant faire grandir son érection. Car oui, il bandait, et une fierté mal placée m'envahit.

La violence avec laquelle il m'avait jeté sur le lit me coupa le souffle. La peur m'envahit à ce moment précis où je le vis s'approcher de moi. Son regard me glaça sur place, une telle haine, une telle colère. Tout ça dans un seul regard, ce ne pouvait pas être possible. Je sentie son corps s'étendre sur le mien, sa bouche glisser dans mon cou, sa langue tracer des lignes imaginaires… Mais même la terreur qui me tenait n'arriva pas à me faire oublier le plaisir que je prenais… Et il le savait, parce que quand il passa sa main dans mon string, un sourire mesquin étira ces lèvres en une grimace effrayante.

Une douleur déchira mon bas ventre, mon intimité en feu implora pour que cela s'arrête, mon corps se contracta et se révulsa, s'arquant avec violence. J'essayais de lutter, d'oublier, de m'abandonner… J'avais mal, depuis quelques minutes, cet homme s'était engouffrer en moi sans ménagement, ne cherchant pas à m'épargner le moindre mal… Je sentais son souffle dans mon cou, j'entendais sa peau claquait contre la mienne à chacun de ses nouveaux assauts…

Mon corps avait fini par s'adapter, je prenais même du plaisir maintenant. Je gémissais, exultais sous se déhanché féroce. Mes mains se perdirent dans ses cheveux, les tirants. Ma bouche trouva sa place dans le creux de son cou d'ivoire où j'y plantais mes dents. Il grogna, mécontent que j'ose me rebeller. Et j'en subis les conséquences… Je hurlais quand il prit mes cheveux dans une main pour tirer ma tête en arrière…

Et j'entendis cette phrase terrifiante…

Je compris à ce moment-là…

- Tu vas avoir mal. Tu vas ressentir toute ma violence… Murmura-t-il à mon oreille

Et dans un dernier coup de rein il atteint l'orgasme, déversant son poison en moi. Je restais sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur lui. Il avait voulu me faire ressentir toute la violence qu'il avait en lui et je n'étais même pas sûr que ce fût tout ce dont il était capable…

- Tu es le diable…

- Edward… souffla t il

- Isabella…

Il m'embrassa et se leva pour aller se doucher. Mais je ne le suivais pas… Pas cette fois… Alors j'avais ramassé mes affaires et étais parti sans me retourner…

J'étais née…

Aujourd'hui j'ai vingt et un ans et je me suis abandonnée à Edward depuis tellement longtemps que sa violence et devenu ma drogue… Le diable est mon amant et mon gourou de tous les instants… Il avait raison : j'avais mal…


End file.
